


Save Me

by ActWriteLoveDie



Series: The Tale of Two Lieutenants [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActWriteLoveDie/pseuds/ActWriteLoveDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve saves James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

There were Ravagers and Harvesters everywhere.

If there ever were a nightmare situation, this would be it for Steve. Ground units were attacking his shields from below and air units were on his nine and six so damn tight that he wasn’t even sure it was possible for the Kodiak to lose them. He was a great pilot but apparently he wasn’t that great.

Still, he was not going anywhere. He was not leaving until he found James and got his dumb ass into the machine. The minute he’d heard the Commander say that Vega had stayed back to distract them long enough for her and Javik to get away, he’d wanted to yell at her. He didn’t, though. He quietly dropped them off at the shuttle bay and, as soon as they were away, he took the Kodiak right back out to go get the son of a bitch with a death wish.

Wormnecks be damned, Lieutenant James Vega wasn’t going to die today if Steve Cortez had anything to say about it.

He finally found the idiot, hunkered down in a relatively defensible position. Problem was, he had three Banshees hopping towards him and two Ravagers firing one after another, keeping him from moving. On his own, he was as good as dead. Luckily, Cortez was pretty much the boy scout that people thought he was and came prepared. 

The Lieutenant took a quick drop downwards with the Kodiak. The two Harvesters following him ran right into each other when they tried to pursue and went tumbling down to what Steve hoped was their deaths. He put the Kodiak in hover just a few feet above James and got out of the pilot seat.

“Esteban, what the f-“

He ignored the idiot for now, pulling out one of the RPGs he kept in the shuttle just in case. One away. Banshee’s dead. Second away. Ravagers and Marauders down. 

“Jesus Christo…”

Steve grinned to himself then moved back to the pilot seat, bringing it down so Vega could get in. As soon as he felt the heavy marine get inside, he turned around. “If you pull a stunt like that again, Mister Vega, the Reapers are gonna be the last thing you’re gonna have to worry about. You copy?”

He turned around and took off, heading back to the Normandy. He knew he’d probably get a good yelling at for that stunt but, hey, it was worth it. He got to save James and look like a bit of a bad ass, even if only one person got to see it and live.


End file.
